


It's been a long day

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other, babysitter, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: The crew gathers in the bar and tells some of their favorite memories of their young navigator.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim sits at the bar staring into his glass, Spock and Bones at his side. Scotty sets a glass in front of Bones and pours him a drink. The Doctor nods to him, “Thanks Scotty.”

Jim shakes his head in disbelief, “Are you absolutely sure there’s nothing you can do Bones?”

Bones downs his drink before answering, “I’m sure Jim. You know if there was anything I could do for him I would. You know how much we all love the kid.”

Jim smiles, “Did I ever tell you about the time we went out to that bar on shore leave?”

Bones frowns, “When?”

Jim picks up his glass and stares at the ball of ice inside. “That time you and Scotty stayed behind to during the repairs. He jumped at the chance to go with me. I think that was the first time I’d ever spent much time with him outside of the ship.”

                                                          ~*~*~

_Jim opens the door of the bar and steps inside his drinking buddy for the night right behind him. He spots an empty table on the other side of the room near a rowdy group of merchants and makes his way toward it, his young friend still on his heels._

_He pulls out a chair and takes a seat as the bartender comes over. “What’ll it be boys?”_

_Jim leans back in his chair, “Whiskey, on the rocks.”_

_The bartender glances at the younger man. “And for you?”_

_“Wódka straight and a beer.”_

_Jim stares at him and shakes his head. “This may be an interesting night.”_

_Chekov grins from ear to ear. “Aye, Ketpin! Thank you for inviting me to come along.”_

_“No problem kid.”_

_A couple of hours and quite a few drinks later Jim and Chekov sit laughing about some scheme or other Jim had during his time at the academy. The men at the table behind them glare at them and grumble. “Stinking humans. Think they own the whole galaxy.”_

_Another man at the table nods. “That one in particular. That’s the captain of the Enterprise, he thinks he’s tough but he might as well be a Regulan bloodworm.”_

_Chekov frowns and shifts in his seat, Jim puts a hand on his arm. “Chekov.” He says quietly with a small shake of his head._

_“But they are insulting you, Keptin.”_

_The men behind them continue laughing and calling Jim various names, insulting the ship, and drinking a good deal more alcohol._

_One of the men staggers to his feet and raises a bottle. “To Captain Kirk, you Denebian slime devil!”_

_He throws his head back and drains the bottle as Chekov jumps to his feet. “You can’t call him that! Keptin Kirk is one of the best Keptins in the fleet! You’re just jealous that the Enterprise is better than whatever garbage scow you come from!”_

_Jim sighs and stands to his feet as the man rounds his table and approaches Chekov. The rest of the mans table get to their feet as well and wait._

_Jim steps in front of Chekov and the man pokes him in the chest. “Can’t even fight your own battles eh Captain Kirk?”_

_He shakes his head and gives a little smile. “In case you haven’t heard, I fight my own battles.”_

_The man sneers at him, “Your outnumbered. You can’t win this fight.”_

_Jim smirks, “I don’t believe in a no-win scenario.”_

                                                  ~*~*~

“Is that what happened to the four of you?!” Bones stares wide-eyed at his friend.

Jim nods and downs another glass of whiskey. “Yeah. If Hendorff and his friend hadn’t shown up and helped us out we’d have been in a lot worse shape.”

Bones sets his glass down and raises his eyebrow, “You had three broken ribs, a black eye, a bloody nose, contusions on both your hands and more bruises than I cared to count! Chekov was lucky they didn’t kill him!”

“Hendorff dragged him away before they did any lasting damage.”

Bones snorts, “And who had to clean up your mess?”

Scotty pours another glass for the captain and one for himself. “They were lucky I wasn’t there.”

“Thanks Scotty.”

“Calling the Enterprise a filthy little…” He stops when he sees the look on Jim’s face. “And the things they called you sir!”


	2. Chapter 2

The door slides open and Uhura steps inside and stops. The captain is staring at Scotty like he’s grown a third head, the doctor has his usual I’m-going-to-murder-you-James-Kirk look in his eye, and Spock is just sitting by watching it all unfold. She places a hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. “What’s going on?”

Spock stands to his feet and walks to the window, he stares out at the tiny points of light that are the passing stars. Uhura steps up beside him and places a hand on his arm. “Are you okay Spock?”

“Ensign Chekov has always been a most admirable young man.”

The bickering behind him stops and both the captain and the doctor turn. “You got a story to tell Spock?”

Spock glances over his shoulder, “Indeed I do Doctor.”

                                                       ~*~*~

_“I can do that!”_

_“Locking on you. Don’t move. Stay right where you are.”_

_“I’m losing her. I’m losing her, I’m losing her! No, I lost her…”_

_The elation of doing something no else could do and the sorrow at losing someone so important  have stuck with him over the short time since the Enterprise returned to Earth. The look on Commander Spock’s face when he was beamed back aboard, the look of a man who just lost the most important person in his life, the look of a man who has lost everything he holds dear. That is what haunts his dreams and keeps him from sleep, that is the reason he has avoided Commander Spock since they returned to Earth_

_Sulu has done his best to cheer up his young friend but to no avail. The young ensign goes about his duties as normal, his head hung low and much quieter than his usual bubbly self._

_After a couple of weeks of this behavior Spock passes him in the hallway. He turns and cocks his head to one side. “Ensign Chekov.”_

_The young ensign stops in his tracks and slowly turns to Spock. “Aye Commander?” He says quietly._

_“Are you not well? You have not been acting in your normal fashion.”_

_Chekov stares at the floor, “I am quite well. Thank you Commander.”_

_Spock folds his hands behind his back and assesses the man in front of him. “Is there something wrong?”_

_Chekov shakes his head, afraid to speak._

_“Perhaps you should see Doctor McCoy…”_

_Chekov slowly raises his head and a tear slips down his freckled cheek. “I’m sorry Commander. I tried to save her but I couldn’t lock onto her fast enough.”_

_Spock stares at the broken young man in front of him. He hadn’t really thought about how losing his mother had effected anyone else, his father yes, but none of the crew had met her. Her death had been emotional for him and though he would never admit it, he often thinks of her and what this loss means for his future._

_Chekov had been entrusted with the lives of himself and the Vulcan elders as well as his mother as the planet crumbled beneath their feet. The likelihood of everyone making it back to the Enterprise were…. He shakes his head, now is not the time for that._

_“Mister Chekov… Pavel, I don’t blame you for what happened. You were not at fault.”_

_Chekov looks up at him in surprise. “Commander?”_

_“I don’t blame you for her death. That was the work of Nero. You did your job just as Doctor McCoy does his, you tried your best to save everyone and that is all you could have done.”_

_Chekov gives him a small smile, the first real smile in weeks. He nods and wipes his face with his sleeve. “Thank you Commander.”_

                                                        ~*~*~

“So  _you_  fixed Chekov!”

They all turn to find Sulu had joined them and is standing at the door.

“I wondered what had happened but he wouldn’t say!”

Spock nods, “I attempted to encourage him in an effort to return him to his natural state.”

Jim grins, “I knew you were a big softie! I knew you had it in you.”

“You misunderstand Captain, I was only trying to increase his efficiency by boosting his confidence.”

McCoy scoffs, “I believe him, don’t you Jim?”


	3. Chapter 3

Spock returns to his seat and Uhura sits next to him while Sulu makes his way over to the bar. Scotty pulls out another glass and pours him a drink. “Here you go lad.” He says as he pushes the glass toward the helmsman.

Bones shakes his head, “If you want to compare stories about Chekov, I’ve got one to beat them all. You remember when we stopped off at Gamma XII? Those lovely people that wanted to worship you Jim?”

He grins, “Yeah, I remember them.”

Bones scowls, “What you don’t remember is that poor Chekov was in quarantine for a month!”

                                                     ~*~*~

_The planet had been fun for a while and the people were so nice but Pavel just couldn’t handle the itching anymore._

_“Keptin if it’s alright with you I’m going to go back to the Enterprise now.” He says into his handheld communicator._

_“Of course Chekov. Report all findings to Commander Spock and let him know I’ll be a little longer down here.”_

_“Aye Keptin.” He says as he scratches his arm. “Chekov to Enterprise. Ready to beam up.”_

_“Acknowledged.”_

_A few moments later he steps off of the transported platform and hands his equipment over to a waiting Spock. “Here you are Commander. The Keptin also wished me to tell you he is staying a bit longer on the planet.” He scratches his arms, his neck, his thigh, and then tries to reach his back before Spock stops him._

_“Ensign Chekov, you seem most distracted, report to Doctor McCoy before returning to your duties.”_

_He nods, “Aye, Commander.” He says as he steps past Spock, scratching his other arm. Walking down the corridor toward the medbay he just can’t seem to stop scratching, his whole body is one big itch. The doors to the medbay open and Bones looks up. “What the hell happened to you?”_

_Chekov shrugs and continues scratching. “I was doing the scans as ordered and then some of the local children wanted me to play with them, so I did. A while later I just started itching all over and it just keeps getting worse.”_

_Bones turns to one of the nurses, “Is the isolation room clear?”_

_She nods, “Yes Doctor.”_

_“Good! Chekov follow her back to the room and I’ll be right in.”_

_He follows the nurse across the medbay and around the corner. Leonard reaches for the nearest comm. “Jim get your ass back on this ship!”_

_“Relax Bones. The people here are great and we’re doing good things down here.”_

_He shakes his head and hits another button. “Spock, you to either go down there and don’t let Jim out of your sight or you drag his ass back up here! Chekov is having a reaction to something down there and I’ll be damned if Jim won’t end up with it too!”_

_He slams a hand on the comm button and straightens his shirt before calmly walking back to the isolation room. He puts a gown on and slips on a pair of gloves before entering the room. Taking a tricorder from the table he scans a very itchy Chekov. “I was afraid of this.”_

_Chekov’s eyes widen in alarm. “Afraid of what Doctor McCoy?”_

_He sets the tricorder down and turns to his nurse. “Let’s run a full blood panel on him just to be sure and bring me the strongest anti-histamine we’ve got and the calamine lotion.”_

_Chekov stares at the doctor and scratches his arm, “What is it doctor? What do I have?”_

_Leonard shakes his head and gives him a faint smile. “Relax Chekov, it looks like you have a case of whatever this planet calls the chicken pox. My only question for you is, did you happen to roll around in the grass or something?”_

_Chekov shakes his head. “No doctor, the kids I was playing with did tackle me to the ground and dog pile on me.”_

_“Did you happen to land in a pile of leaves?”_

_“Yes, beautiful bright pink ones. This planet has the most glorious flora!”_

_Leonard laughs, “Chekov, those leaves appear to belong in the genus Toxicodendron.”_

_The young ensign frowns. “What is that?”_

_“Poison ivy, Chekov, you have the chicken pox and poison ivy.”_

_The nurse returns with a tray full of the items requested and she sets it down on the table beside the bed._

_“Thank you Rachel.”_

_She nods and leaves the room again. Leonard picks up the shining silver instrument from the tray. “Push your sleeve up please.”_

_Chekov pulls his sleeve up to his elbow and Leonard jabs his arm with the tool. The vial quickly fills with blood and he replaces it on the tray. “First thing I need you to do is strip those contaminated clothes off and put them in the bin over there.” He says pointing at a small silver door in the wall. “After that you need to step into the decontamination shower so we can keep the poison ivy from spreading anymore.” He picks the vial up off the table and heads to the door. “I’m going to give this to Rachel so she can get this started and I’ll be back with some clothes for you.”_

_Chekov strips his uniform off and places it in the bin in the wall and then steps inside the decontamination shower. The shower turns on automatically and he squeezes his eyes tightly shut as it sprays him in the face. Moving up and down his body several times it sprays every inch of his skin. When it finally stops he pokes his head around the corner to find a set of plain white scrubs sitting on the bed._

_As he pulls the scrubs on he hears a commotion down the hall._

_“Dammit Jim! I told you to get back up here! I knew this was going to happen!”_

_“Relax Bones. It’s just a little scrape, I’m fine.”_

_“Little scrapes can lead to big problems Jim and I’ve already got Chekov in isolation from exposure to this planet’s version of poison ivy!”_

_Chekov shakes his head and smiles as he settles onto the bed to wait._

                                                     ~*~*~

“He had to stay in there for a month just to be sure he was over it before I released him! There was no way I was going to risk you coming down with it too, Mister Sensitive!” 

Jim shakes his head, “It all worked out in the end, and he made some new friends while he was there.”

Leonard snorts, “Yeah, unfortunately I can’t do anything for exposure to you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Uhura leans forward on the bar and looks down at the captain and the doctor, “As much as I hate to say it I think Jim has actually been good for him.” 

Jim sets his glass down and stares at her. “What was that?”

“You heard me.”

Leonard sighs and sits back in his chair, “What’s the story Uhura?”

                                                  ~*~*~

_Five days after the Vengeance crashes into San Francisco Uhura makes her way up to the fifth floor of Starfleet Medical to see Doctor McCoy. From the moment he was brought into the medbay in a body bag, the doctor hasn’t left the captain’s side. Doctor McCoy has been updating everyone on the captain’s condition but she has to see him in person._

_Seeing him on the other side of the door, the former dumb hick with a thing for farm animals, the captain that gave his life to save them, to save his friends… The tears slip down her face as the lift comes to a halt and the doors open. Wiping her face, she heads down the hall toward his room. She stop outside the door and takes a deep breath before pushing it open._

_Sitting at the bedside of the captain is the young curly haired ensign. She smiles as she walks over to him. “Chekov.” She gently shakes him. “Pavel.”_

_He groans and opens his eyes, “Nyota!” His eyes dart to the captain and he jumps to his feet. “Is the Keptin alright?!?”_

_She glances over at the unconscious man in the bed, tubes and wires going every direction, the monitor on the wall beeping steadily. “He’s okay Pavel.” She looks at the bleary-eyed young man, “How long have you been here?”_

_He glances over at the clock on the wall, “I have been sitting here watching over the Keptin for the last seventeen hours. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d check in on him.”_

_Uhura puts an arm around him, “Let’s go down to the mess and get you something to eat.”_

_“But the Keptin…”_

_She shakes her head, “Doctor McCoy won’t let him go anywhere.”_

_He hesitates but allows himself to be guided from the room. Uhura gives him a squeeze and a small smile. “He’ll be fine Pavel.” She says, trying to reassure herself as much as her young friend._

_He nods but doesn’t say anything. The rest of the walk down to the mess is silent, both lost in thought. She sits him down at a table and goes and gets them both a sandwich and a drink. When she returns and sets the food in front of him he wipes his eyes hurriedly and glances up at her. “Spasibo.” He says quietly._

_“Pozhaluysta.” She says, sitting down beside him. She watches him pick up his sandwich and take a tiny bite before setting it back down and staring at his plate. “What’s on your mind?”_

_“I am just worried about the Keptin. He has been like a brother to me since the academy. He is the reason I didn’t go through with a prank I had planned on an upperclassman.”_

_Uhura cracks a smile, “You were going to prank someone?”_

_“Da. She was not very kind to the underclassmen, especially me.”_

_Uhura puts a hand on his arm. “Well, we are happy that you are a part of our family Pavel. We couldn’t do it without you.”_

_He smiles and picks up his sandwich. “I didn’t know how hungry I was.” He says as he takes a bite._

_“When you finish, you really should go home and try and get some sleep.”_

_He looks up at her, “Only if you do.”_

                                                         ~*~*~

Jim smiles and nods, “I remember that! I told him about a prank I pulled on someone when I was a kid…” He pauses and looks up from his drink. “He was going to set some Belzoidian fleas on and upperclassman that was giving a speech or something. I’m glad he didn’t go through with it.”

“He seemed to be glad he didn’t do it too.”

Spock frowns and cocks his head slightly, “Ensign Chekov does not seem like the type to perpetrate such an act against another.”

Sulu chuckles into his drink and Spock turns to him.

“Did I say something to amuse you Lieutenant Sulu?”

He shakes his head, “I know someone else that you wouldn’t expect to play a prank that pulled one over on Chekov.”


	5. Chapter 5

Scotty refills everyone’s glasses and they all turn to Sulu. Kirk nods to him, “Go ahead Sulu. You’ve got us all on the edge of our seats.”

Sulu sighs, “Okay but I promised him I’d never tell…”

Leonard raises an eyebrow, “You have to tell us now.”

“On the contrary Doctor McCoy, if he promised…” Uhura puts a finger to his lips cutting him off.

Jim snorts into his drink and Uhura nods to Sulu. “Go ahead.”

                                                   ~*~*~

_On the last day of shore leave Ben surprises Hikaru with a night out alone. He arranged for a sitter to stay with Damora. That is until the comm went off._

_“I’m sorry to hear that.” Ben turns to Hikaru and shakes his head. “We totally understand. It’s no problem. Thank you anyway.” he closes the comm. “She can’t make it tonight after all.”_

_Hikaru puts a hand on his husbands arm and rubs it lightly. “It’s okay Ben, We can just have a quiet night at home, just the three of us. Right my little cherry blossom?”_

_Damora looks up at her dads and grins. “Right Oyaji!” She looks to Ben, “But Chichi, what about Oji Pavel?”_

_Ben smiles at Hikaru, “Yes, What about Oji Pavel? He does love our little cherry blossom and it is the last chance he’ll have to see her for a while.”_

_After calling Pavel and verifying that he is available and willing to play babysitter, Ben and Hikaru proceed with getting ready to go out. When the doorbell goes off Damora squeals and runs to answer the door. “Oji Pavel! Oji Pavel!”_

_He smiles down at the dark haired daughter of his friend. “Da, my little tsvetok!” He lifts her up and spins her around. “What would you like to do first little one?”_

_Hikaru shakes his head as he walks toward the pair. “Hold on there Pavel. Instructions first and then you two can go play.”_

_Ben puts an arm around his husband’s waist, “Hikaru-kun, it’s Pavel. He knows what to do.”_

_Hikaru sighs and looks into his daughter’s big brown eyes. “Alright, but she has to be in bed by seven.”_

_Pavel nods, “Go enjoy yourselves, I’ve got this.”_

_Hikaru steps over to the door hesitantly with Ben right beside him. “Behave yourself sweetheart.”_

_She smiles, “Yes Oyaji. Have fun.”_

_Ben guides his husband out the door and it closes behind them. Pavel grins at his dark haired charge, “What would you like to do first?_

_Her eyes light up and she points to the little table in the living room, “Tea party!” He sets her down and she runs to her room and brings out a little Japanese tea set covered with hand-painted cherry blossoms. She kneels beside the low table and sets the tea set out. “Come sit Oji.”_

_Pavel takes a seat on one of the floor pillows and she proceeds to serve him, and an array of stuffed animals, tea. After they put the tea set away she gathers her animals and shows him her garden of stuffed plant toys and then she pulls out her dress up box. She places a red sash across his chest and a tiara on his head. A short while later he flips her light off. “Dobroy nochi little tsvetok.”_

_She smiles at him from beneath the covers. “Good night Oji Pavel.”_

_He closes the door behind him and heads into the living room to clean up the remnants of her toys before he passes out on the couch. A few hours later when Ben and Hikaru return they find Pavel still asleep, his face covered in makeup and a wig and tiara on his head with Damora curled up on the couch beside him. Ben picks up the sleeping child and carries her to her room while Hikaru wakes his friend. “Pavel…wake up.”_

_The young Russian opens his eyes and yawns, “Hello Hikaru. Did you enjoy your night out?”_

_Hikaru smirks, “I did but it looks as though Damora enjoyed her night with you even more.”_

_Pavel frowns and Hikaru guides his friend to the nearest mirror. “I’ll get on to her about it in the morning.”_

                                                          ~*~*~

 Jim smirks, “She put makeup on him?”

Nodding Sulu finishes his drink. “Covered his whole face. Kind looked like a clown we saw at a carnival once.”

“What are we going to do without him?” Jim asks almost to himself.

“I am only going to Earth for my cousin’s wedding. I’ll be back in a few days.”

Everyone turns in their seats to stare at the curly haired, freckle faced, young navigator standing by the door.

“I heard you telling them about Damora and her makeup. I thought we were going to keep that to ourselves?”

**_Translations_ **

**Japanese:**

***Oyaji- Father**

***Oji- Uncle**

**Russian:**

***tsvetok- flower/blossom**

***Dobroy nochi- Good night**


End file.
